gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Braingames
Braingames was an educational program consisting of brain-teasing animated skits (either stop motion or cartoon) designed to make the viewers think. Games The following is a list of the different games played on the various shows: * Earplay - From both the original episode and played on two of the later episodes, this consisted of 5 different sounds being made. First the viewer simply heard the sound for about 15 seconds, then the sound would be rewound and replayed, this time with the corresponding video footage. (NOTE: In all three showings, at least one of the sounds was an arcade game.) * Digitville - Here, we visit a town where the entire population consists of people and pets whose heads are actually items that use numbers (clocks, etc.) (although a dog has a ruler for a body), and they come up with number games for us to play. This was played on two of the newer episodes. Prooduced by Jerry Lieberman. * Faces/Whosamawhatchamacallits - Faces was on the first episode, then Whosamawhatchamacallits was the game on the next 4 episodes. The two games were similar, showing initially a distorted image, while the voice gives clues until the image is clear. Each one started with a superhero and ended with a monster, but not the "Faces" prototype, which ended with Dracula but began with Mona Lisa, and the last of the "Whosamawhatchamacallits", which was bookended by two superheroes; Spider-Man and The Incredible Hulk. In the "Faces" prototype, one distorted image has an illustrated cameo of two Fraggles (Red and Mokey). * Tales of Wrongovia - Essentially an anachronism quiz, this segment goes back into history, where a historical person is faced with a dilemma. Each dilemma involves showing four different items that would all be useful for the person in question, but in all but two, one of the items wasn't available to them at the time. (In the other two, only one of the four items was available.) It's the job of the viewer to guess which one couldn't (or could) be used. Produced by Michael Sporn. * The Riddler - Chuck Roast hosts a game full of riddles. Produced by Joey Ahlbum. * Memory Rock/Workout - Four people are shown either in a rock band or exercising, and questions are asked that involve how many of them are of a specific way (either what they are wearing or what they are doing). In "Rock", there was one more question that did not involve a number, and that was to ask what was the name of the song being played. * Odd Card Out/Safari Solitaire - The original episode had Odd Card Out, and the subsequent episodes had Safari Solitaire. The idea was that four cards were dealt with different pictures, but one was set apart from the rest based on the question asked. Odd Card Out was based on numerous things, but Safari Solitaire was specifically geared towards animals (and humans). Produced by Stan Smith. * Uninvited Guests - Groups of four people who look like they belong together come into a very upscale party, but one doesn't belong. It is later revealed which one is uninvited. * Eyewitness - A man goes in and quietly robs a bank. Then 6 hours later, four suspects are caught and the viewers must guess which one was the robber while remembering that only certain things can naturally be changed on a person in a 6 hour time span and that nothing on the suspects is fake (no putty, makeup, wigs, or fake facial hair). * Museum Misstakes - This segment is set in a museum and every picture shown includes something out of the ordinary. One picture with the Dutch family featured an animated cameo of the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. * Eyeball Twisters - Things are shown so close-up so as to not be able to tell what they are immediately. Meanwhile, a voice-over gives clues until the object is revealed. * Read Between the Lines - Essentially a rebus puzzle, in which the voice over tells a story, then pauses as a word puzzle is displayed, and the viewer has to guess what it means. For example, "I right I" would mean "right between the eyes". * Lloofbat/Aceps Gevoya/Splatnarnt/Mane Tath Storp - Four different games which involved unscrambling words associated with the theme, which was also scrambled. Lloofbat (football) was all things regarding a typical football game as it is played. Aceps Gevoya (space voyage) involved things an alien named BLT runs into as he makes his way home after spending quite an amount of time exploring space. This segment was produced by Janet Perlman. Splatnarnt (transplant), which was produced by Fred Garbers, involved a mad scientist and his female assistant creating a monster, as the viewers unscramble inner parts of the body. Mane Tath Storp (name that sport), which was produced by Bill Davis, appeared in game-show format, in which different contestants have a sport described to them. Both they, and the viewer, have to unscramble its name. After each segment, the voice-over summed up the previous action with the key words back in their scrambled states. Additionally, in the episodes in which they appeared, they were the final game of the show. * Unidentified Flying Pranksters - A group of wild aliens come to a typical town and changes one minor detail from what was originally seen. The viewers must guess what they did. Produced by John Canemaker. * Ze Inspector and Ze Lost Princess - This segment involved an inspector reading a letter to find a princess; the letter was actually a rebus puzzle. Produced by Bill Davis. * Aliens - A viewer must find one of the four aliens that doesn't belong. * Mysteriosos - A game involving droodles that the viewer must guess, similar in appearance to "The Riddler". Produced by Joey Ahlbum. Rating TV-Y Inventor Sheila Nevins Taglines "Braingames...is now...over!" "Braingames is now over...for good!"-final episode YouTube Link Clips & Episodes Category:Brain Teasers Category:Childrens Category:Interactive Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1983 premieres Category:1985 endings